


‘cause i’m bad (at reading signs)

by coffeeshib



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Social Media, Sugar Baby Kara, Sugar Mommy Lena, kara may be the sugar baby but lena's the Babiest, lena is three years older than kara, money is sexy let's not lie, rated m for the thirsties who try to get on with kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshib/pseuds/coffeeshib
Summary: goldenpuppy - 11:48 PMI WANT MY MONEYGIVE ME YOUR MONEYkieran.L - 11:55 PMBa dum TSS[attached image]Or, Kara is an overwhelmed uni student and needs money, and Lena simply wants to blow money, and maybe make a friend or two.Sugar baby/Social media AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 145
Kudos: 2580





	‘cause i’m bad (at reading signs)

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was gonna leave this to dust in my google docs, as it was just a fun random piece to write in between my wip but....... i was convinced by a couple of ppl to just put it out. i guess pls enjoy this mess then!!!! i think it's best to read on mob. unbeta'd messy mess 
> 
> lyrics from the title is by [lauv - feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_w9RTYlsT4)

sugarsugar <[no-reply@mail.sugarsugar.com](mailto:no-reply@mail.sugarsugar.com)> ** **  
** **

August 28th, 2019** **  
** **

to me

** **

Dear goldenpuppy,** **  
** **

Welcome to sugarsugar, the most popular and number one leading sugar daddy and sugar mommy site of all time!** **  
** **

You’ve tagged yourself as a sugar baby, looking for a sugar mommy or daddy. If these details are incorrect, please click _ here_. Your profile has been successfully activated, so what’s next? Complete your profile by putting yourself out there for sugar daddies and mommies to see! This includes your profile picture, location, interests/hobbies, and what kind of relationship you’re seeking will help you match with the perfect sugar daddy/mommy in your or their searches. ** **  
** **

Good luck and happy matching!

** **

Sincerely, 

sugarsugar

** **

P.S. If you need help with your account, please contact us and we’ll be glad to assist you. Didn’t sign up for sugarsugar? Click _ here_.

** **

⍭

** **

(F) 23 - sugar baby - National City, America

Joined: August 28th, 2019

Active: recently active

Name: Kara Danvers

Height: 1.73m

Age: 23

Eye colour: Blue

Interested in: Men and women

Occupation: Student

Education: Work in progress

Relationship: Single 

** **

About me:

hi! :) i’m a 23 year old uni student working a part-time job, and originally i'm from midvale.

for the past years i’ve only been studying and unfortunately it’s getting harder for me to cover for my education as money is becoming an issue, which is why i signed up on this site.

i like to go out and my hobbies include rock climbing, working out, kayaking, and of course napping! indoor activities are just as awesome. important two fun facts: i’m a doggo and hot choco person :)

i’m willing to work things out with you and if possible, my preference of an arrangement would be friendship over sex. but as i stated before i’m open to talking and exploring things, and hopefully we can figure something out. check out my profile and pictures, send me a message if you’re interested!

** **

⍭

** **

ALPHADADDY69 >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

August 29th, 2019

** **

ALPHADADDY69 - 7:35 pm

Hey sweetheart you’re so fucking sexy

Think you can take this big cock? 

I got all your needs baby** **

goldenpuppy - 7:38 pm

golly

no thank you

** **

⍭

** **

ben_dover>> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

August 30th, 2019

** **

ben_dover - 8:01 pm

Nice blow kiss baby you’re cute

** **

goldenpuppy - 8:04 pm

aw thank you :) your pics are nice too

** **

ben_dover - 8:06 pm

So you're still studying huh

Baby 

You’re so sexy you don’t need further education

You could just be my cock warmer ;)

** ** ** **

goldenpuppy - 8:11 pm

uhhhhhhh 

no bye

** **

⍭

** **

just_a_hole >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

August 30th, 2019

  
just_a_hole - 5:38 PM  
hi i'm lisa i have money  
you're gorgeous

Kara - 5:43 PM  
aww thank you :(( you too

just_a_hole - 5:43 PM  
so you're not interested in sex?

Kara - 5:43 PM

nope only friendship

just_a_hole - 5:44 PM  
you're too sexy for "only friendship"  
just give me the strap gorgeous i have it all

just_a_hole - 6:05 PM

hello?

⍭

** **

sugardickdaddy >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

August 30th, 2019

** **

sugardickdaddy - 7:48 pm

Hey lovely

** **

goldenpuppy - 7:49 pm

hi!

** **

sugardickdaddy - 7:51 pm

you’re looking for someone to spoil you rotten

Daddy’s wallet is always open for you just sit on my face and I’ll guess your weight. Times your weight by hundreds, and you can have that weight in cash

** **

goldenpuppy - 7:59pm

golly.

** **

⍭

Leatherdomme >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

August 31st, 2019

** **

Leatherdomme - 11:35 pm

hi my name is olivia and i'm very interested in providing your needs. i can be your sugar mommy, you are so cute and i can make things easier for you so you don’t have to worry about your education fees

i can start with six thousand dollars a month and i can also provide anything else you want. just let me know cutie

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:39 pm

what!!!!!

6k??!

** **

Leatherdomme - 11:39 pm

yes cutie

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:40 pm

that’s, um. that’s a huge number

** **

Leatherdomme - 11:44 pm

i’ve been through what you’re currently going through, school is expensive and i get it

i don’t want you to have to worry about textbook prices and other necessity needs, just want you to eat well, be worriless in your studies and spend good times with friends

you deserve to be spoiled cutie

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:47 pm

aww that’s so sweet of you. thank you

yes i’m definitely interested. what are your expectations from me? is there anything you want in return? 

** **

Leatherdomme - 11:48 pm

oh it's nothing too extreme, cutie

i want you to finger my belly button and suck my toes once a month

** **

Leatherdomme - 11:54 pm

cutie? are my messages sending

you there

** **

Leatherdomme - 12:01 AM

hello??

** **

⍭

GANGGANG

[twitter]

September 1st, 2019

** **

Kara - 12:05 AM

this was a terrible bad idea

awful

who convinced me to join that sugar daddy/mommy site

who was it

** **

Alex - 12:06 AM

Oh my god you actually joined

Kara……….

** **

Sam - 12:07 AM

Me

You work too much and your sister complains that you work too much and you complain about tuition fees being too expensive

** **

Kara - 12:07 AM

because it is expensive sam!!!!

the system works hard but i’ll work harder

** **

Alex - 12:08 AM

I can’t believe you joined

** **

Kara - 12:10 AM

don’t tell eliza

** **

Alex - 12: 11 AM

…..

Any luck

** **

Kara - 12 :14 AM

no :( but this site has been a massive eye-opener for me

people are just

so

HORNY

obviously it shouldn’t be surprising at all but still

i’m just. wow

** **

Alex - 12:16 AM

KARA……..

** **

Kara - 12:16 AM

it’s cool, i know, don’t worry!!!

** **

Nia - 12:18 AM

wow with your flirty/thirst selfies you haven’t had any luck??

** **

Sam - 12:20 AM

You should have written that you aren’t interested in sex in your profile

** **

Kara - 12:20 AM

no nia :(

and i did, sam

** **

Sam - 12:21 AM

"i’m willing to work things out with you and if possible, my preference of an arrangement would be friendship over sex. but as i stated before i’m open to talking and exploring things, and hopefully we can figure something out."

Lol

People have selective reading

** **

Alex - 12:23 AM

o my god

** **

Nia - 12:23 AM

are you checking out her profile

** **

Kara - 12: 24 AM

all these people want to do is fuck me

** **

Nia - 12:24 AM

kara. i like your energy though

your attempts of conning old men/women out of their money

** **

Kara - 12:24 AM

what don’t say it like that :(

i just wanna have my schooling stuff paid

** **

Alex - 12:25 AM

Well 

Anyway, kara, I’m sure there sugar daddies and mommies out there who are okay with sex being out of the table

** **

Sam - 12:25 AM

Definitely

You just have to soldier through the crowd of thirsty thirsts. Just keep trying and you’ll find one that stands apart

** **

Kara - 12:27 AM

i haven't given up

THE SYSTEM WORKS HARD BUT I WORK HARDER

wish me sugar-babying luck

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

MONSTERDADDY >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

September 2nd, 2019

** **

MONSTERDADDY - 9:11 PM

Hey sexy. I can be your sugar daddy and I’ll pay for everything you need. Everything.

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:12 PM

oh wow i’m not expecting everything to be paid

but if you want to do that for me, then wow! in exchange, what do you want from me? i’m told that i’m very good company :)

** **

MONSTERDADDY - 9:12 PM

You mentioned that you’re down for adventures and a good time? 

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:13 PM

yes always

** **

MONSTERDADDY - 9:13 PM

Looking for a wild ride?

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:13 PM

sure? any types of adventures! :)

** **

MONSTERDADDY - 9:14 PM

Perfect, you’ll find it all over my lap baby

** **

goldenpuppy - 9: 17 PM

um

Hmmmmmm ok

bye

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

sugaralloveryou >> goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

September 4th, 2019

** **

sugaralloveryou - 9:38 PM

Hey pretty :)

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:40 PM

hey!! i like your profile, you rock that beard well :)

** **

sugaralloveryou - 9:41 PM

Aw thank you. You have a really nice eyes

The prettiest blow kiss i’ve ever seen

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:41 PM

thank you!! you’re so sweet 

** **

sugaralloveryou - 9:41 PM

So, I see in your profile that you’re looking for friendship

Prefer it, that is

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:42 PM

yes. is that fine with you?

** **

sugaralloveryou - 9:42 PM

More than fine. That’s great because I'm interested in that too. Think we can work something out?

Let me be your sugar daddy. Your needs? Taken care of.

** **

goldenpuppy - 9:43 PM

we can definitely work something out

:)

** **

sugaralloveryou - 10:15 PM

Sorry for my late message, pretty one

I just had to put my two daughters to sleep

My wife is on a business trip so i’m going all one man army for these little sweethearts

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:18 PM

wait what

you’re married? that doesn’t say that on your profile

** **

Sugaralloveryou - 10:18 PM

Should i have put that

It’s not that important

** **

goldenpuppy - 10: 25 PM

oh my god

** **

⍭

sam (@samarias) > kara (@kaydanvers)

[twitter]

September 4th, 2019

** **

Kara - 10:25 PM

PEOPLE HERE JUST ASTOUND ME SO MUCH

SAMMMM

I THINK I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO PAY FOR MY FEES AND I’LL LOSE MY GYM MEMBERSHIP, STARVE TO DEATH, AND NEVER ACCOMPLISH MY DREAMS OF WALKING MY FIFTY DOGS AT ONCE

** **

Sam - 10:27 PM

Your dream is to have 50 dogs???

Wait what happened

** **

Kara - 10:28 PM

it’s insane

like

i can’t fathom it

from my experiences so far, i’ve been having better run-ins with the women on this site

people just 

have no chill

** **

Sam - 10:30 PM

Why’d you even put men in your interests

** **

Kara - 10:32 PM

it doesn’t matter to me who i get money from i want to keep my options widest for the fastest match

plus i'm not even looking for a relationship, i want friendship

:/

** **

Sam - 10:33 PM

Wow talking like a real hustler. That’s the goal

But also, good point

Your experiences differ from mine I literally found one on my 2nd day

** **

Kara - 10:34 PM

WHAT

you joined?

** **

Sam - 10:34 PM

Yeah I got a sugar mommy already ;) her name is lucy

She bought me the latest iphone three minutes into talking. Then suddenly my room is loaded with a Kate Spades bag and branded clothes

Lucy doesn’t even want me for sex, she just wants good company and someone to drag around with in events she needs to attend.

Not to toot my own horn but like, I’m the sexiest arm candy. I dress well, make people feel warm and laugh so our interests and needs align pretty well

** **

Kara - 10:36 PM

sam omg

tell her to pay for my tuition

** **

Sam - 10:37 PM

Listen kara

She also happens to be good friends with this one particular woman. Oh yeah we were talking about you and I was telling her how you were having difficulties matching, always ending up with the wrong thirst crowd

So then she told me you should hit up her friend who is also a sugar mommy on this site

That woman is only there to blow money and like, just give and give, you know? But special points if you’re cute

Also she doesn’t want sex and I think you don’t even have to be friends with her. Her username is kieran.L

** **

Kara - 10:43 PM

i don’t feel good about this

what if she asks me to lick her toes. no, shave my head first BEFORE i lick her toes.

** **

Sam - 10:43 PM

Jesus.

Kara - 10:44 PM

yeah

sam trust me when i say this, the things i've told you so far

you’ve only heard the tip of the iceberg :(

** **

Sam - 10:44 PM

Lmao oh I’m sure

** **

Kara - 10:45 PM

i can’t believe you found a sugar mommy before me

** **

Sam - 10:45 PM

Enough sulking, get that coin

** **

⍭

** **

(F) 26 - sugar mommy - National City, America

kieran.L

Joined: August 14th, 2019 

Active: seven hours ago

Name: Lena

Height: 1.68m

Interested in: Women and books

Relationship: Single

About me:

You need money? I have money. Just take it.

[more info]

** **

⍭

goldenpuppy >> kieran.L

[sugarsugar.com]

September 5th, 2019

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:01 AM

books?? 

nerdd. that’s cute

** **

kieran.L - 11:05 AM

Your pictures? You work out a lot, don’t you.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:05 AM

no pain no gains

nerd

** **

kieran.L - 11:05 AM

Six packs.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:05 AM

cute doggo :((

bookmarks

** **

kieran.L - 11:06 AM

Abs.

He's the cutest, bestest boy in the world.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:06 AM

nerd with the cutest, bestest boy in the world

i have no doubts about that

paper

** **

kieran.L - 11:06 AM

As you shouldn’t, v-line.

Are you really just going to list the anatomy of a book.

goldenpuppy - 11:06 AM

you started it first, stop looking at my pics :((

kieran.L - 11:06 PM

Aw. Feeling shy now, are we?

goldenpuppy - 11:06 PM

:/

kieran.L - 11:07 PM

Poor baby. Who was it that called me nerd the first thing?

goldenpuppy - 11:07 PM

well you give off first glance intense nerd vibes, who even puts pictures of books in a sugar daddy/mommy site

and they're all science-y just..... why

kieran.L - 11:07 PM

I'm not here to attract anyone, so I might as well fill that section up with great book recs.

And if we're going to talk about energy, then you radiate some serious fuckboy energy.

Have you seen the pictures you put in your profile?

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:07 AM

WHAT. WOW RUDE??

i’m not a fuckboy :(

what do you mean i radiate that energy

** **

kieran.L - 11:08 AM

You do.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:08 AM

do i really? i don’t wanna have that kinda energy first glance

** **

kieran.L - 11:09 AM

Show me a selfie.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:11 AM

** **

kieran.L - 11:12 AM

That didn’t help at all.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:12 AM

** **

kieran.L - 11:14 AM

I'm not sold. You're really not helping yourself here.

You wear contacts?

goldenpuppy - 11:15 AM

sorry, i don’t have THAT many photos of myself. yeah i wear contacts

my buddy took this as soon as i came out of the gym :/

soo?

hello

hey are you still there

** **

kieran.L - 11:21 AM

Sorry. Well, that’s uh.

You stop calling me a nerd and I’ll stop calling you muscles.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:22 AM

i don’t know if i can do that. i've never seen anyone put “interested in: women _ and _books” in their profile until now and i can’t stop looking at it.

and maybe your display picture too

(at the doggo, not you)

also these shots are from awhile ago so

** **

kieran.L - 11:23 AM

Okay. Send me a picture of what you look like right now.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:23 AM

** **

you like? it's my fav comfy fit :)

kieran.L - 11:25 AM

Dork.

Keep sending me more.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:26 AM

wow um

were you just

teasing me this whole time? just so you could get more sexy photos out of me

you are getting blocked

** **

kieran.L - 11:27 AM

Then you won’t get your money.

Puppy.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:28 AM

you assume i want your money

** **

kieran.L - 11:28 AM

Why would you be here on this site, talking to me if you didn’t want my money?

Should I remind you that this is sugarsugar dot com

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:28 AM

my friend linked me up with you

she told me that you just like to give money to people and don’t want sex in return. bonus if they’re cute

i’m cute and i don’t want sex

we work out

** **

kieran.L - 11:29 AM

You just said a minute ago you didn’t want my money.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:29 AM

and we are going to ignore that

** **

kieran.L - 11:30 AM

Wait. What friend are you talking about?

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:30 AM

sam. do you know her?

** **

kieran.L - 11:30 AM

Hold on a moment. Sam Arias?

Kara? You’re Kara… THAT Kara?

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:31 AM

umm yes

** **

kieran.L - 11:31 AM

Wow, I’m impressed. But mostly speechless.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:31 AM

whatttt

** **

kieran.L - 11:32 AM

I went out with Sam and Lucy the other day for dinner.

She wouldn’t stop talking about you and your tragic attempts at finding a sugar daddy. Or mommy

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:35 AM

oh golly

oh wow

i’m embarrassed

** **

kieran.L - 11:35 AM

“Golly”? Wow.

Did one of them really want their belly button fingered and toe sucked once a month?

goldenpuppy - 11:36 AM

i’ve heard worse on this site :/

** **

kieran.L - 11:37 AM

Poor baby.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:38 AM

you’re baby

are you really 26? the maths is killing me, so you completed two phds already

** **

kieran.L - 11:38 AM

Yes, and I’m on my third one currently

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:39 AM

that’s… honestly really amazing. you're a genius?

wait how can you be a sugar mommy at 26? and i can’t imagine your tuition fees coming in cheap

** **

kieran.L - 11:40 AM

Let’s just say I come from a well-off family. I already make my own living, but my parents? They’ve been throwing money at me for as long as I can remember instead of paying attention to me. They just give and give without question.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:41 AM

wow… for real?

** **

kieran.L - 11:43 AM

Mmm. They own a large corporation and several businesses, and they're pretty much married to their own work.

When I was a kid I got to buy anything I wanted and I got the nicest gifts for my birthday. But they were always travelling/working—still are.

I’m just

I see now that it’s not that great. Money is useless to me.

I really don’t need money, so I might as well give it to people who actually need it.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:45 AM

you’ve had sugarbabies

** **

kieran.L - 11:46 AM

Yes, only a few. People see that I don’t want anything from them and just want to hand out money. I give it to them and they go.

But.

Well, I think it’d be great to at least have some sort of relationship instead of just throwing thousands at people at a time.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:48 AM

even if that relationship is with someone who radiates that fuckboy energy?

** **

kieran.L - 11:48 AM

So you admit it.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:48 AM

WHAT I DO NOT

NO

i still can't believe u said this.

no** **

kieran.L - 11:49 AM

Sure, darling.

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:49 AM

wow

you’re still teasing me. you have been ever since we started talking

** **

kieran.L - 11:50 AM

Poor baby.

You’re fun to tease and you make it easy.

goldenpuppy - 11:51 AM

:(

kieran.L - 11:53 AM

You’re ridiculously endearing. Too cute for this world :)

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:54 AM

i can’t deal with you. my face is burning

** **

kieran.L - 11:55 AM

Aw.

I’m sorry, darling

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:55 AM

no

nope

you don’t even look sorry. mean

** **

kieran.L - 11:56 AM

goldenpuppy - 12:00 PM

what are you doing

** **

kieran.L - 12:02 PM

Earning your forgiveness.

** **

goldenpuppy - 12:02 PM

no

** **

kieran.L - 12:03 PM

Aww, Kara.

Be my friend.

** **

goldenpuppy - 12:03 PM

no

** **

kieran.L - 12:04 PM

Take my money.

** **

goldenpuppy - 12:05 PM

oh

well

** **

kieran.L - 12:06 PM

:)

Kara.

** **

kieran.L - 12:25 PM

Kara?

** **

goldenpuppy - 12:40 PM

i’m srry! i realised i wsa late ftr class

I’LL TALKJ TO UOU LATER!!!!

you’re vrey pretty you know that

like out of this world pretty

m gonna stop talking now

I’M LATE

** **

⍭

sam (@samarias) >> kara (@kaydanvers)

[twitter]

September 7th, 2019

** **

Sam - 6:55 PM

Found your sugar mommy

She's having dinner with Lucy and I

Kara - 6:48 PM

WHAT THE HECK

** **

⍭

** **

goldenpuppy > kieran.L

[sugarsugar.com]

September 7th, 2019

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:48 PM

I WANT MY MONEY

GIVE ME YOUR MONEY

** **

kieran.L - 11:55 PM

Ba dum TSS

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:57PM

WHAT THE

how did you get that photo

lena!!! 

** **

⍭

** **

sam (@samarias) > kara (@kaydanvers)

[twitter]

September 10th, 2019

** **

Sam - 9:48 PM

Hey

Lucy and I are going to see the new star wars movie tomorrow wanna come. Oh, and Winn is, too.

** **

Kara - 9: 55 PM

hmmmmm

i have work

** **

Sam - 9:56 PM

Come on star wars is your fav. Find someone to take your shift

You and Winn are both die-hard fans. Don’t violate the code.

Did I mention Lena is coming too. Come on

** **

Kara - 9:57 PM

pfft. why would i wanna see lena. she’s been teasing me all week non-stop

** **

Sam - 9:58 PM

You’ve been talking to her every day for almost a week

** **

Kara - 9:58 PM

okay and

** **

Sam - 9:59 PM

It’s been a week and she still hasn’t sent you any money

You’re coming with us to change that

Otherwise what’s the point of being on that website

** **

Kara - 10:01 PM

why do you want me to meet her so bad

** **

Sam - 10:01 PM

Obviously you like her as a friend

** **

Kara - 10:02 PM

i mean. sure i guess. she’s ‘kay

** **

Sam - 10:02 PM

Dude i’m headdesking no joke COME ON

** **

Kara - 10:03 PM

OKAY

i can’t go so i’ll go ask her for money right now

** **

⍭

** **

goldenpuppy > kieran.L

[sugarsugar.com]

September 10th, 2019

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:05 PM

yes to answer your question i do have a scar on my forehead. i got it when i was young and i fell off my rollerblades :( 

if you wanna see them you have to send me more pics of your doggo. this is a non-negotiable exchange

** **

kieran.L - 10:08 PM

You used to rollerblade. Why am I not surprised by this.

** **

goldenpuppy - 10: 10 PM

now i have a question for you

we’ve been talking for like a week now

so i’m just wondering when you’ll throw at me the Papers

the silly papers that contribute to the destruction of the world

the capitalist overlords that hold the majority of those Papers and have most of the human population in a chokehold

** **

kieran.L - 10:11 PM

Ah, right. Sorry, I almost forgot that we have an arrangement. 

So, you’re my sugar baby.

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:12 PM

nah don’t be sorry! it’s cool

i’m your sugar baby, yeah. 

but, uh. honestly? you don’t have to give me money if you don’t want to anymore

i enjoy talking to you and 

being your friend

** **

kieran.L - 10:13 PM

So do I.

But your uni fees aren’t going to go away without anything done, darling.

** **

kieran.L - 10:15 PM

If it makes you feel better just see me as a friend like you already do, and pretend that I just like giving you money rather it being you struggling with money and me being lonely.

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:15 PM

when you put it that way, that sounds so……. sad

** **

kieran.L - 10:36 PM

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:36 PM

LENA!!!!!!!!!!

LENA.

WHAT.

oh golly how did you

sam. you got that pic from sam didn’t you, she goes to the gym with me sometimes

if you want to see more shots of these big guns all you have to do is ask you know

ugh that’s an awful pic i was ogling at a snack

** **

kieran.L - 10:38 PM

A snack?

Here’s a snack.

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:38PM

NOOOOO

now i know it’s definitely sam

i’ma get her

** **

kieran.L - 10:39 PM

What’s your email address?

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:41 PM

huh?

[ kara.danvers@gmail.com ](mailto:kara.danvers@gmail.com)

** **

kieran.L - 10:45 PM

:)

** **

⍭

** **

Lena.L via paypal <service@.paypal.com>

to me

** **

Dear Kara Danvers,

** **

You received a payment of $5,000 from Lena L ([ lenakieranl@gmail.com ](mailto:lenakeiranl@gmail.com)). Thank you for using paypal. It may take a few moments for this transaction to appear in your account. To see all the transaction details, log into your paypal account. 

** **

Haven’t downloaded the app yet? Download now for quick and easier access!

** **

Sincerely,

Paypal

** **

⍭

** **

goldenpuppy > kieran.L

[sugarsugar.com]

September 10th, 2019

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:50 PM

uhhhhhhh

** **

kieran.L - 10:50 PM

Not enough? It’s not enough, is it?

** **

⍭

** **

Lena.L via paypal <service@.paypal.com>

to me

** **

Dear Kara Danvers,

** **

You received a payment of $12,000 from Lena L ([ lenakieranl@gmail.com ](mailto:lenakeiranl@gmail.com)). Thank you for using paypal. It may take a few moments for this transaction to appear in your account. To see all transaction details, log into your paypal account. 

** **

Haven’t downloaded the app yet? Download now for quick and easier access!

** **

Sincerely,

Paypal

** **

⍭

** **

goldenpuppy > kieran.L

[sugarsugar.com]

September 10th, 2019

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:01 PM

LENA

** **

kieran.L - 11:02 PM

Do you want me to send more?

** **

goldenpuppy - 11:02 PM

golly

** **

kieran.L - 11:04 PM

Kara, I don’t understand.

I hate to sound like a rich snob, but it’s a little difficult for me to weigh what’s enough and what’s not because money barely means anything to me.

** **

kieran.L - 11:10 PM

Kara?

Did you bump into a door again, or tripped on air?

** **

kieran.L - 11:22 PM

Karaaaaaaaa.

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

BEEFS VS BEEVES?????!

[twitter]

September 11th, 2019

** **

Alex - 9:28 AM

And then kelly was like, no you’re wrong, it’s beefs

But I said no, YOU’RE wrong, it’s actually beeves

** **

Kelly - 9:30 AM

I’m right here. Are you really taking this over to the group chat

Guys, it’s beefs right?? Or have I been living a lie

What’s the plural of beef

** **

Nia - 9:31 AM

it’s beefs isn’t it

** **

Kelly - 9:31 AM

I think so too

** **

Nia - 9:32 AM

i refuse to believe it’s beeves. i don’t like it

like seriously, beeves?? i’ve never seen a word look so weird it makes me shiver

kelly i’m scared hug me

** **

Kelly - 9:32 AM

Right?? The correct term has to be beefs

** **

Sam - 9:33 AM

Oh my god you idiots it’s beeves

** **

Alex - 9:34 AM

SEE??? Sam we’re in the right. You beefs warriors, go search it up even google says so.

please can we end this debate we’ve been discussing beef vs beeves for like over twenty minutes now

** **

Sam - 9:35 AM

I just caught up to the gc and I already have a headache

** **

Kara - 9:35 AM

guys

i’m having trouble processing

** **

Alex - 9:35 AM

Processing what

** **

Nia - 9:36 AM

the beeves? kara, you’re with us on the beefs right

** **

Sam - 9:36 AM

Oh my god

** **

Kelly - 9:36 AM

Beef with an s

** **

Kara - 9:38 AM

what no

anyway

lena straight up gave me $17,000 last night

sam you weren’t kidding when you said she hands out money just like THAT

** **

Nia - 9:38 AM

EXCUSE ME WHAT

WOW DUDE FUCK THIS LECTURE I’M SIGNING UP FOR SUGARSUGAR DOT COM RIGHT NOW

** **

Alex - 9:39 AM

$17,000????!! kara, what the FUCK

Oh god you really got yourself a sugar mommy. My sister legit has a fucking loaded sugar mommy.

Is this medical degree even worth it. 

** **

Kelly - 9:39 AM

Alex is having a stroke

She’s losing it right next to me uhhh

** **

Sam - 9:40 AM

It’s about time, honestly. Look at our sugar baby thrive :)

** **

Kara - 9:40 AM

well i mean

it’s weird, i find it weird now because i don’t think i even want it anymore

isn’t that odd? even though we’ve only been messaging each other for about two weeks

we’re friends now and taking her money feels wrong even though i’m supposed to be her sugar baby

i’m not very good at being a sugar baby but i just keep quiet about this

** **

Kelly - 9:43 AM

We’re facepalming at you right now

By we, I mean Alex and I

** **

Sam - 9:44 AM

Where are you guys in the campus

Let me join in

** **

Nia - 9:45 AM

wait me too hold up pls my lecture is ending soon 

and i’m halfway through signing up on sugarsugar

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

CumNGetIt > goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

September 15th, 2019

** **

CumNGetIt - 1:02 AM

Hey baby i got all the coins you’ll ever need in life

Daddy’s got you covered on all your financial needs

You’re so sexy let me spoil you

If I flip a coin right now, what are my chances of getting head?

** **

goldenpuppy - 1:05 AM

wow

no chill at all

i’m taken by the way

** **

⍭

smol_lesbian91 >> goldenpuppy 

[sugarsugar.com]

September 17th, 2019

** **

smol_lesbian91 - 5:38 PM

Can I lick your abs and biceps

** **

smol_lesbian91 - 5:42 PM

I mean. Hi.

I have money. Lots. For you

** **

goldenpuppy - 5:55 PM

hi

um

sorry, i'm taken

** **

smol_lesbian91 - 5:56 PM

Oh

Okay :(

** **

⍭

** **

Lena > goldenpuppy

[sugarsugar.com]

September 20th, 2019

** **

kieran.L - 10:13 PM

Kara? Did you get it?

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:15 PM

you mean that $2000 sweater you ordered for me? the answer is nope!

** **

kieran.L - 10:15 PM

Damn. I thought you’d have it by now. You like your sweaters.

** **

goldenpuppy - 10:17 PM

lena

i’m constantly messaged by horny people on this site

and i’ve been thinking of deactivating but this is the only place where we talk

would you like to exchange numbers? or

i have twitter… instagram, too. and snapchat. if you don’t have any of those we can figure something out

** **

⍭

** **

KDanvers > Lena.L

****[snapchat]

September 20th, 2019

** **

KDanvers - 10:25 PM

** **

Lena.L - 10:27 PM

** **

⍭

** **

sam (@samarias) > kara (@kaydanvers)

[twitter]

September 24th, 2019

** **

Sam - 4:40 PM

How’s your woman

** **

Kara - 4:43 PM

what

what woman

** **

Sam - 4:44 PM

Don’t get cute with me

When are you going to meet her

** **

Kara - 4:44PM

meet?? 

she spoils me rotten and it still feels a little weird

** **

Sam - 4:45 PM

Lucy and I were with her again today

Whenever I’d mention you her ears perk up and her eyes are ON me, drilling holes in mine

I like her, she’s lovely. I’m just surprised our paths never crossed considering she’s from around here

** **

Kara - 4:46 PM

does she not go to parties here? mutual events? the once-a-week puppy visit days in our campus??

** **

Sam - 4:46 PM

She always has a book or a microscope under her nose. You know how studious she is. 

But also lonely

** **

Kara - 4:47 PM

ah

** **

Sam - 4:48 PM

Yeah

I’m still not sure why she likes you

You two are completely different people, not much common interest etc

But like I’m glad your money issues are working out

** **

Kara - 4:48 PM

i have you to thank, too

love you sam

⍭

** **

KDanvers > Lena.L

[snapchat]

September 25th, 2019

** **

KDanvers - 7:03 PM

** **

Lena. L - 7:05 PM

** **

Kdanvers - 7:06 PM

hehe :)

show me doggo picssss

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

[snapchat]

September 26th, 2019

KDanvers [public story] - 3:15 PM

⍭

** **

Lena.L > KDanvers

[snapchat]

September 26th, 2019

** **

Lena.L - 3:22 PM

** **

KDanvers - 3:24 PM

** **

Kara - 3:24 PM

and yeah i play the guitar

you already know that i sing, but i like to sing _ and _play

** **

Lena - 3:27 PM

Oh... interesting.

Sure, but after work I need to head off to this dinner party.

Mandatory attendance for me. Boo.

** **

Kara - 3:28 PM

poor baby

** **

⍭

** **

N.C’s sky music <[ no-reply@gmail.nationalcityskymusic.com ](mailto:no-reply@gmail.nationalcityskymusic.com)>

3:50 PM

to me

** **

Dear Kara Danvers,

** **

Thank you for shopping with N.C’s Sky Music! Your payment has been accepted. Product number 93801827H will be delivered to your address shortly. If you want to get in touch with us or have further questions about the product, please refer to the notes below.

[attached image]

Please do not reply to this email as it is sent from a "no-reply" account and will not be received by NC’s Sky Music. 

** **

Not you? Click _ here_.

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

KARA DANVERS, THE SOON-TO-BE-STREAK-KILLER

[twitter]

September 29th, 2019

** **

Sam - 1:04 PM

How many times does our gc need to undergo through a name change

** **

Alex - 1:04 PM

You mean picture...

** **

Nia - 1:05 PM

kara

Kara

FUck the hourglass has been beside your name for hours

SNAPHAT ME SOMETHING NOW & STOP FLIRTING WITH LENA

o my god every second goes by. i’m so stressed. i swear if you kill our streak i’ll send lena unflattering photos of you

** **

Alex - 1:07 PM

I got heaps if you need extra

** **

Nia - 1:10 PM

Nia - 1:11 PM

yeah, these kinda unflattering pics

** **

Kara - 1:15 PM

i don't feel threatened. she’d just find those snaps cute and thank you for them

** **

Sam - 1:15 PM

Wtf

Dang, kara

** **

Kelly - 1:16 PM

[deep gay silence.]

** **

Nia - 1:16 PM

u guys are so gross

SNAP ME SOMETHING NOW

** **

⍭

** **

Kara Danvers > Lena Luthor

[text message]

October 6th, 2019

** **

Kara - 2:38 AM

i've never had anyone called me out for having too much ‘N Sync in my playlist until now

lena don’t even lie!! i know you’re obsessed with them now, i see you in my friend activities. the last album you listened to was ‘No Strings Attached’

you ain’t slick!

btw i’m sorry for the hours late reply. just got home after my late gym sesh :)

** **

Lena - 2:40 AM

Wait, what? There’s a friend activities section?

** **

Kara - 2:42 AM

yeah, in spotify desktop you can see it

;)) no judgement. even if you jam to hanson in the earliest of mornings

also did i wake you?? sorry!

** **

Lena - 2:44 AM

You didn’t. I’ve been awake.

** **

Kara - 2:45 AM

oh

what are you doing at almost three in the morning

and don’t tell me you’re working on your paper

** **

Lena - 2:47 AM

Mm, I finished awhile ago. I guess I can’t sleep.

** **

Kara - 2:48 AM

yeah? is something wrong?

** **

Lena - 2:52 AM

You should go to sleep. You just got home and you’re tired from gymning.

** **

Kara - 2:53 AM

deflection, oh so subtle aren’t you

i see you lena luthor

** **

Lena - 2:54 AM

Kara.

** **

Kara - 2:54 AM

lena.

** **

Kara - 3:00 AM

listen, i know i’m your sugar baby and all, you bucket splash me money more than i think you should, and buy me lots of things but

you know we’re friends?

if there’s something on your mind, something bothering you, you can tell me about it

for you, i have time always and i’ll listen to anything you want to talk about

** **

Lena - 3:05 AM

Thank you, Kara. That’s really sweet of you to say. 

But it’s a little embarrassing, and honestly, it’s not a big deal.

** **

Kara - 3:06 AM

it is a big deal if it’s bothering you :(

** **

Lena - 3:13 AM

It’s just, I guess I’m feeling lonely?

You know I’m adopted, right. Just like you. My mother died when I was four, and I was taken in by my father into his other family. My memory’s fuzzy on the first few years, but I do remember the struggles of adapting into a new household.

While I was there, my parents were never home. My half-brother was there, but he was just as much absent as them. It’s been two decades, but I still barely know anything about anyone in my family.

I’m treated well. I never struggled with education, food, clothes, wants and necessities—anything, really. But I just wonder if they love me the way other parents love their kids.

I don’t have many that I can call a friend.

My last name attracts the wrong crowd. And when you’re in this circle, it’s difficult to find genuine people who aren’t after my money, or using me for my name.

Sorry. I don’t actually know what I’m really trying to get at. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this.

** **

Kara - 3:20 AM

it’s okay lena. just letting your thoughts out guides you through it and it’s enough, because it seems to me that you’ve been keeping yourself bottled for a very, very long time

for such a private person like you i’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me about these personal things. i know it takes... a lot

do you think you joined the site because other than helping people, you thought you would, i don’t know, feel less lonely?

** **

Lena - 3:23 AM

I guess? You’re right. Handing money out there left and right to those in need is great, but it’s just… it feels lonely, you know? I guess, what I’m realising is that I want something more. Something more than just being strangers and passing friends? 

Sorry, this sounds extremely silly.

** **

Kara - 3:25 AM

no lena

talk to me, it’s not silly

lenaa. hey

i’ll send you all your money back if you don’t

** **

Lena - 3:29 AM

Don’t you dare.

Kara, it’s really embarrassing. You’ll think of me as some really sad, lonely human.

** **

Kara - 3:30 AM

lena.

i’m a tap away from sending it all back

** **

Lena - 3:32 AM

Kara. 

Okay. 

I have Lucy as a friend, but she’s just a friend. It’s not the same. So I guess what I want is someone who’ll… love me, in a way? I want to spoil someone with things not because I’m their sugar mommy, but just because I love them and they love me, and because they deserve everything.

Someone who isn’t with me because of the money, but with me because they genuinely like me. No expectations, arrangements, exchanges or anything like that.

God, this is so hard to type.

** **

Kara - 3:34 AM

i’m sorry this is happening to you, and that you’re feeling like this

you deserve to be loved. and wanting to be with someone who loves you the way you love them isn’t silly at all!

** **

Lena - 3:34 AM

You think so? It’s not selfish?

** **

Kara - 3:36 AM

after all the things you’ve done—and yes, counting the huge list of quiet donations you’ve sent to charity (yeah maybe lucy tells me Things, because maybe i Pester her sometimes) how could you think that’s selfish?

you deserve everything!

i hate that you see yourself this way, and that you don’t see the way other people see you. it’s not selfish to want those, and definitely not silly

** **

Lena - 3:38 AM

And by other people you mean only yourself

** **

Kara - 3:42 AM

lena

can i give you a call? like right now?

** **

Lena - 3:44 AM

Hmm.

We’ve never spoken in person and I’ve never heard your voice.

** **

Kara - 3:44 AM

we’re going to change that

** **

Lena - 3:46 AM

It’s almost 4am

Does this count as a late night booty call

** **

Kara - 3:46 AM

lena

stop stalling

i know you like seeing my face

i’m gonna call now

** **

⍭

** **

KDanvers > Lena.L

[snapchat]

** **

October 6th, 2019

call ended

(1 hour 32 minutes)

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

EVERYONE STREAM TAYLOR SWIFT’S LOVER ALBUM OR GET KICKED - NIA

[twitter]

October 6th, 2019

** **

Kara - 5:01 AM

guys

guys………

ugh i’m

BIG gay breakdown hours

** **

Kara - 5:07 AM

this is insane

lena is so

she’s so precious you guys

and lovely and sweet nd SO CUTE. HUGGABLE CUTE

what the heck??

i know you guys are sleeping but what the HECK

she’s my sugar mommy and i’m feeling a certain type of way and i’m pretty i shouldn’t be because again, she buys me things and pampers me at every turn nd i jsjut

golly

** **

Kara - 5:18 AM

the way i received a massive whiplash like???

she’s sent me selfies, she’s drop-dead gorgeous but like uh. UH

ALSO.

sam and lucy i thought u guys always had my back but no

where was my warning? we have a code for this

and her voice???? it’s so... deep and soothing and fuck holy shit

sorry i really don’t mean to sweat but

swear**

fuck

** **

Kara - 5:28 AM

i just grabbed myself a glass of water and that did nothing to ease my inner turmoil

i never signed up for this i just wanted someone to pay for my textbooks and tuition and other things

??

she said she’s lonely and wants someone to love her, like have the cuddles and sweet kisses kinda love. like a girlfriend and i was like Oh. 

and all i could think about while she talked to me was: maybe,, perhaps,, ME?

i like women, you like women, what if…….? 

guys

please

she has the prettiest laughs and smiles. don’t even get me started on the dimples. 

she has two when she smiles big big big :((( 

** **

Kara - 5:34 AM

do i like her

** **

Kara - 5:45 AM

Oh

i like her

GOODGNIHGT

** **

Kelly - 8:33 AM

Well, that was a thing

** **

Nia - 8:40 AM

kara was really going through it

** **

Sam - 9:12 AM

If it helps, I believe she likes you just as much

** **

⍭

** **

KDanvers > Lena.L

[snapchat]

October 9th, 2019

** **

KDanvers - 5:58 PM

Lena - 6:03 PM

Hanging out with Lucy’s doggo, but he’s off munching on dinner right now. I bought my doggo to her house :)

** **

KDanvers - 6:05 PM

:D!! i got you to use the word doggo

lucy has a doggo?

i need to know all about her doggo

send me doggo pics

nd make sure you include yourself in too :)

** **

⍭

** **

Lena Luthor > Kara Danvers

[text message]

October 23rd, 2019

** **

Lena - 2:27 PM

Kara?

** **

Kara - 2:29PM

yeah babe

** **

Kara - 2:35 PM

?

don’t disappear on me now, what’s up

** **

Lena - 2:36 PM

I got vip tickets to a Taylor Swift concert. I was wondering

If you wanted to come with me? It’s held this weekend. I understand if you can’t, because it’s too sudden or if you’re busy.

** **

Kara - 2:37 PM

WHAT

please you got vip ticks for a tswift concert?!!!!

yeah i’m in!!

** **

Lena - 2:37 PM

:)

Perfect. I’ll pick you up, so don’t worry about transport.

** **

Kara - 2:37 PM

oh

just realized that this is the first time we’re going to meet

** **

Lena - 2:38 PM

That’s right.

** **

Lena - 2:40 PM

Permission to touch your biceps when we meet?

** **

Kara - 2:40 PM

permission granted ;)

wait

huh. how suspicious

was this a tactic all along? lure me in with the concert so you could touch nd ogle at my big guns.

an organized attack. oh my

** **

Lena - 2:41 PM

You caught me, darling.

So, it’s a date.

** **

⍭

** **

Kara Danvers (@KDanvers)

[instagram]

October 26th, 2019

** **

KDanvers

** **

1,011 likes

**KDanvers** @LenaLuthor took me to taylor swift’s concert!! IS THIS REAL LIFE OMG LOOK AT HER!

View all 26 comments

**Winn.s** wait what are you guys dating [14 likes]

**Lucy.L** love to see it!! :) [9 likes]

**niayeah** lena i know you’re tired of it but i just wanna say thank you again for giving me ticks too! can’t wait to see her 2nd concert day tomorrow, my dream? FULFILLED!! [2 likes]

**alex.danvers** wow you guys got the good seats. vip tickets?? have fun lovelies!

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

Lena Luthor (@LenaLuthor)

[instagram]

October 26th, 2019

** **

LenaLuthor

3,479 likes

**LenaLuthor** Concert made her hungry and now she wants ice-cream. We’re getting ice-cream _ and _big belly burger, apparently.

View all 16 comments

**KDanvers** <3 <3 <3 [14 likes]

**sam_arias** I recommend ben & jerry’s [5 likes]

**kelly_oh** agree with @sam_arias [1 like]

** **

⍭

** **

Kara Danvers (@KDanvers)

[instagram]

November 7th, 2019

** **

KDanvers 

** **

1,195 likes

**KDanvers** had a lovely night with two my girls :D

View all 25 comments

**Winn.s **gays [19 likes]

**niayeah** oh man the way you always have people thirsting over your photos. y’all btw SHE’S TAKEN LEAVE HER ALONE [13 likes]

**KDanvers** @niayeah what [4 likes]

**kelly_oh** you three look fabulous!! pretty smiles xx

**alex.danvers** CUTIES 😍😍

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

sam arias (@sam_arias)

[instagram]

November 7th, 2019

** **

sam_arias

506 likes

**sam_arias** third-wheeling be like

View all 12 comments

**alex.danvers** her face says it all [17 likes]

**niayeah** LMFAOO [2 likes]

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

KARA (23F) HAS FORSAKEN US (21F, 25F, 26F, 27F) FOR A PRETTY WOMAN (26F). WHAT DO?

[twitter]

November 12th, 2019

** **

Alex - 6:32 PM

Seriously how do you guys snag these shots of me

And why am I always drinking in these shots

And why do I never see who takes these

Why am I always the face of the gc

** **

Nia - 6:32 PM

do you guys remember when we’d see kara typing and we’d wait and wait and we’d think the message won’t ever come

but then it DOES come, after typing for like 3 mins and her message is only like a sentence or two

or like, her replying back here @kdanvers

** **

Alex - 6:34 PM

There’s an urban legend and they say that if you say lena three times she’ll appear

** **

Kelly - 6:34 PM

Take a shot each time Kara disappears after our night outs and runs off to a certain someone

** **

Sam - 6:35 PM

They’re disgusting, let them keep being disgusting.

** **

Nia - 6:35 PM

dis-cos-tan

** **

Alex - 6:35 PM

Lena, Lena

** **

Nia - 6:35 PM

Lena

** **

Kara - 6:36 PM

yes

** **

Nia - 6:36 PM

AND SHE SURFACES. omg alex u were right

ooh she’s typing

wow are you typing an essay kara

** **

Kara - 6:40 PM

huh 

what’s happening sorry i was with lena

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

Sam Arias (@sam_arias)

[instagram]

November 15th, 2019

** **

sam_arias

489 likes

**sam_arias** A never-ending saga: me third-wheeling

View all 15 comments

**Winn.s **you should make a new acc, call it your third-wheeling moments. i’d follow it [11 likes]

**niayeah** @Winn.s i’d follow it too [3 likes]

**sam_arias **@Winn.s @niayeah Wow I'm glad you guys find my suffering entertaining

**lucy.l** sorry I couldn’t be there, sweetie ;) [1 like]

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

Lena.L

[snapchat, public story]

November 17th, 2019

⍭

SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS! tonight @ my house :) - Nia

[twitter]

November 23rd, 2019

** **

Alex - 4:12 PM

……

STOP MAKING ME AS THE GC HEADER

I GET IT

I drink a lot

But in my defense I’m a med student, I’m stressed often

** **

Nia - 4:14 PM

that you are

don’t be late tonight guys. also i got nachos

** **

** ** ** **

Kara updated the group conversation’s picture.

Kara - 4:16 PM

there you go alex

NACHOS!!!!! nia i hope you have the jellies and stuff ready :D

** **

Sam - 4:16 PM

We get it

You two hang out a lot and your girl’s hot

** **

Kelly - 4:17 PM

Damn. She really is pretty, Kara. 

I feel like I say this at least three times a week.

** **

Alex - 4:17 PM

Holy shit

I’ve never known anyone that rocks a leather jacket better than me until now

And she looks so GOOD taking a drink. 

Meanwhile I get all these nasty shots, fuck you guys

Kara - 4:17 PM

alex

you're the best i love you

Alex - 4:17 PM

I love you too kara!!! :(

Sam - 4:18 PM

Love you alex

** **

Kelly - 4:18 PM

Aw, don’t be sad babe. You look the best in my eyes :)

** **

Alex - 4:18 PM

:)

** **

⍭

** **

KDanvers > Lena.L

[snapchat]

November 24th, 2019

** **

KDanvers - 3:31 PM

** **

Lena.L - 4:03 PM

KDanvers - 4:10 PM

LENA

you look so soft & comfy. as you should, because it's so cold today

also um

you left your coat on my couch

and lipstick

Lena.L - 4:23 PM

Oh. I'll come by and get it later tonight, if that's fine with you?

Mm, I'm very weak against the cold so I always have to bundle up.

KDanvers - 4:25 PM

poor baby

come here more often and i'll give you all the warm cuddles

Lena.L - 4:28 PM

Really?

I'm holding you to that, darling.

KDanvers - 4:28 PM

good, good

also yeah it's fine, come tonight! my sister's hanging in my place so

you'll get to see her :D

⍭

[instagram]

Kara Danvers (@KDanvers)

November 24th, 2019

** **

KDanvers

** **

1,396 likes

**KDanvers** my loves <3

View all 27 comments

**Kelly_oh** pretty woman next to pretty woman next to pretty woman [20 likes]

**sam_arias** love to see it [11 likes]

**niayeah** aww you guys! [2 likes]

** **

⍭

Kara Danvers > Lena Luthor

[text message]

December 9th, 2019

** **

Kara Danvers - 8:22 PM

lena

hey

so i’ve been thinking.. i pretty much have everything paid for. for my schooling, that is

which is all thanks to you

so i was thinking. you don’t have to give me money and buy me stuff anymore? um, we don’t really need to keep doing the sugar mommy/baby thing

the only reason i joined that site was because i wanted someone to pay for my uni fees

you’ve done so much for me you have no idea just how much

** **

Lena Luthor - 8:35 PM

Oh… okay.

** **

Kara Danvers - 8:36 PM

yeah? 

we’re friends you know? you're my friend

we don’t need to keep up with the sugar mommy/baby thing 

there’s no need to buy me gifts and treat me to things

** **

Kara Danvers - 8:55 PM

lena?

** **

Kara Danvers - 9:38 PM

hey?

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

[twitter]

CHEERS LUV

December 12th, 2019

** **

Sam - 7:48 PM

And then they were roommates

** **

Nia - 7:48 PM

oh my god they were roommates

** **

Kelly - 7:48 PM

Wait what for real

** **

Kara - 7:49 PM

guys i think i screwed up

** **

Alex - 7:50 PM

Kara, what. Where’s the body.

** **

Nia - 7:50 PM

oh shit

i’ll get the tapes and all

** **

Kara - 7: 51 PM

stop i’m serious :((

i’m just trying to understand what i did wrong

** **

Alex - 7:51 PM

What happened, Kara?

** **

Kara - 8:00 PM

it’s about lena

i told her that we didn’t have to do this whole sugar mommy/baby thing anymore

that she doesn’t have to buy me gifts and spend money on me because the only reason why i joined the site was to pay for my tuition fees

and it’s already set and paid for. like, she’s given me so MUCH more than just the cost of my uni stuff

there’s no reason to keep at it you know

and so for the past three days she hasn’t spoken to me. she’s left me on-read and i just wonder why she won’t answer me

** **

Sam - 8:03 PM

Huh? So you just straight up told her you didn’t want her to be your sugar mommy anymore?

** **

Kara - 8:03 PM

um.. yes?

** **

Alex - 8:03 PM

And you said you wanted to be friends?

Kara, what even.

** **

Sam - 8:04 PM

My head hurts

** **

Kara - 8:04 PM

what???

what did i do :(

i’m at the library right now trying to study but i can’t stop thinking about it

** **

Nia - 8:05 PM

hdsxshahxhas kara you IDIOT

you don’t see it?

** **

Kara - 8:05 PM

no i don’t. tell me what i did wrong, i’m seriously worried and i don’t wanna stop talking to her

** **

Sam - 8:08 PM

?????????

I’m pretty sure you and lena have been going on dates FOR WEEKS. Or months?

Remember what she told you?? Oh my god. You really told her you just wanted to be friends and to stop giving you things?

SHE’S BEEN GIVING YOU GIFTS BECAUSE SHE GENUINELY LIKES YOU AND WANTS TO DO SWEET THINGS AND GIVE YOU THINGS IN A GIRLFRIEND WAY, NOT BECAUSE SHE’S A SUGAR MOMMY

** **

Kara - 8:11 PM

wow i

oh

** **

⍭

** **

Kara Danvers > Lena Luthor

[text message]

December 12th, 2019

** **

Kara - 8:15 PM

lena

i’m so, so sorry

i was dumb i didn’t mean to word the things i said like that

yes, i meant the part where you didn’t have to be my sugar mommy anymore

but you know, i like it when you spoil me

i also really, really like you

an unhealthy amount

lena :(

are you around the campus right now? it’s late but i know you stay in late for your papers and stuff often

please talk to me?

** **

⍭

** **

Kara’s phone battery dies a minute later, and she doesn’t know if Lena will reply back to her this time. ** **  
** **

She takes a deep breath and slowly drags her hands down her face in her seat, groaning loudly as she does so, and several people turn to look at her. She flushes, sends them apologetic smiles and waves.** **  
** **

How did she not see this? ** **  
** **

She didn’t mean to friendzone Lena. Lena Luthor, her one and only crush. God, she’s been crushing on the woman _ hard _ ever since she spoke with her and heard her voice for the first time. ** **  
** **

She had been _ so _ blind, and didn't see the way Lena saw and thought about her, and her friends were right to call her out for it.

It just wasn't about being a sugar baby anymore. Kara had failed to see that.** **  
** **

It’s a quiet and chilly night, and the campus remains eerily silent as she walks out of the library entrance. Kara readjusts the black cap over her head and walks straight along a footpath, the lamplights illuminating her path as she makes her way through. ** **  
** **

Honestly, Kara doesn’t know what to do. Lena hasn’t replied back to her for days and it’s been wracking her nerves so much that she realizes just how neck-deep she is in for the raven-haired woman. ** **  
** **

Kara is completely and utterly whipped for one Lena Luthor.****  
** **

Five steps, and she passes by the science faculty building. Another five steps, and she passes by a flickering streetlight. Someone calls out to her then, and Kara instantly pauses in her tracks.

That voice_— _ deep and soothing and lovely—she _ knows _ it. It’s quickly climbed up to be one of her favourite sounds in the world.** **  
** **

“Kara?”** **  
** **

“Lena?”** **  
** **

“Hey,” Lena says, sending Kara a small, shy smile. She’s standing a couple feet away from Kara, fingers slightly tugging at her red scarf around her neck, and she tilts her head. Confusion lights in her features. “What are you doing out here? It’s late.”** **  
** **

Lena’s hair is down, loose and slightly tousled, and her dark hair glows under the street light. Her cheeks and nose pinks from the cold, and she’s wearing that woolly grey sweater Kara likes so much.

Lena looks so soft.** **  
** **

“I miss you,” Kara blurts out, her voice sounding breathless. Walks closer and closer to Lena until she’s one step away from her space.** **  
** **

Lena’s mouth opens and closes, licks her lips. “I miss you, too. I… saw your texts.”** **  
** **

Kara manages a light chuckle, face wincing. “Um. My phone died in just a minute after sending those texts, so… if you sent anything back?” She shrugs helplessly with a wry smile, rubbing her neck. “Didn’t see it.”** **  
** **

“I did,” Lena says, slowly, accompanied with a small nod to her head. Her lips part as her eyes flits over Kara's face. “Kara, I—”** **  
** **

“Lena, be my girlfriend,” Kara says. “I—I mean, if you want to, because I—okay, it took me a while to realize that we _ have _ been going on dates, doing very couple-y things, and that was extremely slow and silly of me, and _ you’ve _ been seeing it that way, and. I had been seeing it the other way, and that was silly of me because I'm—I'm terrible at reading things. I’m just sorry.” She takes a shuddering breath and adjusts her glasses, watching Lena closely. “Yeah. I want to be yours, Lena. Your girlfriend.” ** **  
** **

“It's okay. But did you really mean what you said? Earlier...?” Lena’s voice is low and quiet, a little shaky, even, and her cheeks reddens.** **  
** **

“Yes,” Kara says, and takes Lena’s hand into her own. “And I don’t want to be just friends, or your sugar baby. I like it when you spoil me, not in the sugar mommy way, but in the ‘I like you, you’re my girlfriend’ kind of way. Lena, I like you so much.”** **  
** **

“Oh.”** **  
** **

“Can I hug you?” Kara whispers, tightening her hold on Lena’s hand as her thumb brushes against Lena’s knuckles softly.** **  
** **

Lena’s smile slowly turns into a smirk. “Will I get a kiss if I say yes?” she asks cheekily, and Kara just laughs, pulling Lena into a warm, tight embrace. “I like you, too. But you already knew that,” she murmurs into Kara’s ear before she tucks her face into Kara’s neck, melting into the hug.** **  
** **

Kara lets out a soft chuckle despite her heart leaping in her chest, skipping a million beats a minute. She remains close when she pulls back to cup Lena’s face softly, drinking in how pretty Lena’s eyes look this up close, how her lips gently part when Kara looks down.** **  
** **

She already knows that Lena wants her to, but she still asks. Her heart feels like it’s going to burst. ** **  
** **

“Can I kiss you?”** **  
** **

Lena’s face lights up, her smile turning slightly wider before she nods. Kara leans in. When their lips meet, they do so softly. ** **  
** **

Her lips against Lena’s are as soft as they’ve always felt against her cheeks, which makes her immensely happy. It’s nice, the way Lena smiles into the kiss seconds later, and the way Kara, herself, can’t help but smile back. ** **  
** **

It makes Kara want to squish Lena.** **  
** **

She doesn't plan on letting Lena go any time soon.

** **

⍭

** **

** ** ** **

Kara Danvers (@KDanvers)

[instagram]

December 14th, 2019

** **

KDanvers

1,538 likes 

**KDanvers** i got the girl :)

View all 48 comments

**sam_arias** Damn look at these comments, you just broke a bunch of people’s hearts. Living for it [23 likes]

**alex.danvers** Oh OH OH!!!! ABOUT TIME [14 likes]

**niayeah** ugh my fav soft gays, i’m emotional [12 likes]

**kelly_oh** Wow I don’t know why I’m suddenly crying in the club right now? [7 likes]

**lucy.l** I love you two. Endgame, luvs ;) [3 likes]

⍭

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> credits to karaslance for that supercorp car manip shot used in this fic!!
> 
> it was absolutely not fun working & processing these images. now i feel like some coding master. anyway, thanks for reading!!  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/coffeeshib) & [tumblr](https://coffeeshib.tumblr.com/)


End file.
